


об изучении себя

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body Hair, Genderswap, Masturbation, Other, Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Смена пола у повелителей времени. Как это? (ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ЗАГЛЯНИТЕ КОММЕНТАРИЙ ПЕРЕД ЧТЕНИЕМ!!!!!!!!)
Kudos: 2





	об изучении себя

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа многим может показаться отвратительной, предупреждаю сразу.  
> \- герой стал героиней и рассматривает себя;  
> \- обнаруживает, что тело изменилось;  
> \- естественно, тело не бритое;  
> \- из любопытства начинает себя трогать.
> 
> Я предупредила. Комментарии будут модерироваться, обратная связь - либо хорошо, либо никак.

Мистресс направилась в ванную комнату ТАРДИС, избавляясь по дороге от одежды, ставшей слишком широкой и от этого неудобной. Новая походка сбивала с толку. Ей казалось, будто она заново учится ходить — медленно, грациозно, от бедра. Бум. Локоть больно ударился о дверной косяк, от руки в разные стороны брызнула регенерационная энергия. Мистресс вскрикнула. Ее голос никак не укладывался в голове как свой. Высокий. Капризный. Сложно.

Повелитель…ница времени зашла в ванную комнату, стаскивая (нет, не стаскивая — скорее, роняя) последние элементы белья. Огромное зеркало услужливо отразило новую, крошечную версию хозяина…хозяйки.

Тугие черные кудри струились по плечам. Под ними скрывались тонкие ключицы. Лицо было острым-острым, а выражение его напоминало не то кошачью ухмылку, не то лисий оскал. Глаза, огромные голубые глаза. «Я явно выиграла в эту лотерею!», — промелькнуло в голове Мистресс. Тонкие бледные губы немного разочаровывали, но умом она понимала, что пухлые губы уничтожили бы это лицо. Когда-то давно Мастер был уверен, что станет женщиной, но он представлял себе, что это будет некая пикап-версия Рани, но никак не жгучая брюнетка, еле дотягивающаяся до дальних кнопок на консоли управления.

Мистресс резко вздохнула и опустила взгляд. Она рассмотрела красивую, средних размеров грудь с крупными торчащими сосками, плоский живот с намечающимися кубиками пресса, длинные идеально прямые ноги. Между ног кудрявились густые черные волосы. Такие же жесткие волосы покрывали ноги. Вспомнив, как противно было избавляться от волос раньше, Мистресс поморщилась. Тем не менее, оставлять их ей не хотелось.

Их предупреждали об особенностях смены пола при регенерации, и она теоретически все знала, но не видеть между ног привычного бугорка было диковато. Ей было проще смириться с тем, что у нее есть грудь, огромные волосы и писклявый голос, чем с тем, что больше нет полового члена. Все-таки недосчитаться части тела — это очень и очень странно.

Мистресс еще раз осмотрела себя. В общем и целом, все было отнюдь не плохо. Опыт избавления от волос по всему телу у нее был, так что отделаться от них проблемы не будет. Бритвенные станки наверняка где-то завалялись.

У нее возникла озорная мысль. Мистресс аккуратно сжала груди в руках, помассировала их. Трогать их было безумно приятно, они были тяжелые и мягкие, и от собственного прикосновения по телу побежали мурашки, будто скапливающиеся в низу живота. Это было что-то новое. Раньше это ощущалось иначе.

Мистресс напрягла память и вспомнила, что она делала с Люси. Тогда ей (еще ему) было дико интересно, что такого чувствует девчонка, что она так кричит. Теперь у нее есть шанс узнать правду. Мистресс подразнила соски пальцами. От необычности ощущения ей пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Внизу живота разлилось тянущее тепло. Захотелось присесть или прилечь. Чем дольше женщина ласкала свою грудь, тем сильнее ей хотелось хотя бы облокотиться о что-нибудь. Между ног становилось влажно. Воспоминания о стонах Люси подливали масла в огонь. Все-таки, не просто так Мастер женился на той человеческой женщине, в ней правда что-то было. Это что-то привлекает Мистресс до сих пор.

Повелительница времени присела на кафель и раздвинула ноги. В прошлой жизни она проделывала такое с Люси не раз и не два, но перспектива делать это с собой… была непривычной. Жар между ног требовал внимания, поэтому она потянулась рукой, развела в стороны влажные складки, провела пальцем по маленькому бугорку. Это было приятно. Даже очень приятно. Мистресс бессознательно совершила еще пару движений рукой и протяжно застонала. Она явно не привыкла к такому. Женщина скользнула пальцами ко входу, надавила. Это было немного больно, там было узко. Решив, что игра пока свеч не стоит, она вернулась к жаждущему внимания бугорку. Остатки рассудка судорожно вспоминали, что как называется. После регенерации не всегда бывает просто вспомнить очевидные вещи.

Мистресс все увереннее и увереннее ласкала себя, сладкая дрожь наполняла все тело, концентрировалась в малом тазу, и вот ей стало так хорошо, что она думала, что взорвется. Это было, словно по всему телу и в голове вспыхивают миллионы фейерверков. Когда фейерверки поутихли, мозг соизволил вспомнить, что ее половые органы теперь называются клитор и влагалище, что бритвенные станки лежат в тумбочке, а еще, что надо бы обзавестись игрушкой (а может и не одной).

А еще, что если так же трогать другую женщину, она ощутит то же самое. И это было довольно соблазнительно.

**Author's Note:**

> я предупредила.


End file.
